Surviving the Seasons of Love
by Kitada
Summary: Three British sisters get transported to the Gravitation world via website. WARNING: character deaths, canonxOC
1. and so it begins

This is a strange story. It's a story of love and betrayl. It is a story of magick and normalcy. It is a tale of life and death. It's our story.

I was the older sister of two insane brats, one nineteen and the other seventeen. You don't really need to know my age, but if you must know, at the time I was thirty. We lived a crowded, sheltered life in the downtowns of London, England, where the sun rarely shone and dreams rarely came true.

Our mother had passed away some years earlier, when my little sister Anne was ten and my kid sister Faith was twelve. I was twenty-three, and therefore expected to take care of the now broken family.

Anne and Faith never knew our father, nor would they ever. He died the day Faith was born. I remember him well, but Anne and Faith have never asked about him, so I've never shared my memories.

Me? My name is Emily, but I've always been called Emmy because when Faith was born, she couldn't pronounce Emily and it just kinda stuck. I graduated from college with a degree in music. I was a singer, and have performed in several big stage productions in the past. I hated to toot my own horn, but toot it I did.

But... I'm boring you, aren't I? You want to know about the life and death stuff, eh? Well, be patient. I'm getting to that.

If this were a normal fantasy story about magick and mayhem, it would begin on a stormy night, in some witch's lair. But this one will begin as it actually happened.

It started on a laptop computer.


	2. what is it, anne?

I heard Anne yelling at me all the way from where I stood in the orchard outside our home. I turned, a peach poised in my open hand, and ran inside.

"What is it, Annie?" I asked, stepping into the parlor from where she sat, staring into the laptop's screen.

"Go get Faith." She hissed. "I want you guys to see this."

You always could see where the moody, music-loving college student resided. The stairs down to the basement were covered in various computer printouts of 100 x 100 pixel icons. All different, and there were more being printed every day. It was kind of like walking through a kaliedascope.

"Faith!" I said loudly, ignoring the blast of music coming from behind the beaded curtain at the bottom of the kaliedascope. "Anne wants to show us something, dearie." I poked my head in the curtain. There she was, sprawled out on the floor, headphones in, kicking her feet to the beat like she was drunk.

"FAITH!" I yelled, close to her ear. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"What?" She snapped.

"Anne wants to show us something!" I retorted, beginning to drag her upstairs.

"Nothing could be more important than the CD I was listening to!" Faith protested, trying to grab onto something as I dragged her to the parlor.

"Oh yeah?" Anne challenged as we took our places on either side of her. "Check this out!" She pointed at the screen. I craned my neck for a better look.


	3. click on it, drip!

It was a button. A big, red button. Faith's annoyance melted away and my curiosity sparked.

"Click on it..." she whispered, in awe.

"No, it could be dangerous! Or gross! Or porny..."

"Just click on it, drip!" Faith put her finger on the mouspad and prepared to push enter.

"Wait, you guys!" I said loudly. "Maybe I should do it."

"Okay." Anne said, moving over. I slid in front of the laptop and pushed enter.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The curtains drew themselves, and the candles extinguished.

"What's going on?" Faith asked incredulously. A small sphere of light formed in the center of the room, growing larger and larger. Suddenly, a hand reached out of the sphere and gripped all three of us in it's fist.

"Aaaaaargh!" We all shrieked as the hand squeezed us tighter, I clamped my eyes shut but for a second, and the next moment, I sensed light all around me. Flourescent light. I opened my eyes.

I was standing in what looked like a corridor in a large building, brightly lit with flourescent lights. I stumbled to my feet, noticing that I still in my long black skirt, purple polo shirt, and black blazer. I looked around. Anne and Faith were nowhere to be found. The place was very quiet.

"Faith! Anne!" I yelled, beginning to run down the hallway, when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I froze. I had lost my accent.

"Don't be. I wasn't looking where I was going." The stranger gathered up the papers he had dropped and looked at me. I was met with a pair of ocean-blue eyes, blonde hair and a sweet smile.


	4. hard to explain

"Oh, hello." I said.

"Hello, yourself." he nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in this place? Are you lost?"

"Well... yes. It's kind of hard to explain, but I don't know how I got here. My sisters are here somewhere too, though. I have to find them."

"Huh." the stranger cocked his head to the side. "Well, come with me back to my office. I'm sure you can attempt to explain over a cup of tea."

I nodded. "Okay. That sounds great."

Meanwhile, Faith had landed in the building's entrance, just as someone was about to walk through the door. That person tripped on her and collapsed to the floor.

"Huh?" Faith blinked. "Where am I"

The unfortunate person stood up. He had long, red hair and was carrying a guitar case. "Oh! Sumimasen"

"What? Oh! I guess you don't speak much English."

He shook his head and said. "Nah. I speak English. It'd be kind of hard to be an international rock star if I didn't." He smiled.

"Wow. You're a rock star?"

He nodded, still smiling. "Would you like to meet the rest of my band?"

"Er... okay!" Faith allowed herself to be taken by the gorgeous rock star down the hallway.


	5. author's note

Authors Note:

Hey, everyone. This is Kitada here. I just wanted to let you know that it may take a while to rewrite all the quotes and punctuation, since it disappeared when I first submitted this. So I'm doing it in small steps. Try to be patient with me, dear readers, for this story is dear to me.

Meanwhile, I'll upload my oneshots and try to write more for my other stuff.

Thank you so much! And I hope I can get it all back up soon!!!

**Kitada**


	6. where the hell am I?

As all this was happening, Anne (the only one of them who spoke Japanese fluently) had landed in the alley between the building and the one beside it. She got up, shivering, and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered aloud. "And where are Emmy and Faith? This isn't good..."

She started runnig. She ran out of the alley, down the sidewalk, through the throngs of people, and into the nearest bookstore. She pulled the door open and hurried inside.

"I see now. I'm in Japan." Anne wandered through the stacks, seeking a plan of action. Suddenly, she turned a corner and bumped into someone. It was a tall man with blonde hair.

"Whoops! Gomen." she apologized.

The man scowled at her, gold eyes flashing. "Damned tourists." He stalked away.

"Man, what a jerk." Anne commented to herself.

"You have no idea." A voice said in her ear. Anne jumped and turned around. There stood what seemed like an exact replica of the jerk, only darker. The jerk-clone smiled pleasantly.

"Konichiwa." Anne said. "Do you speak English?"

The jerk-clone nodded. "Yep. Pretty well, too. I have tom since my bro's a bestselling author. I never get to travel with him, but if I ever get the invite, I'm ready!" He gave Anne a thumbs-up.

"Wha-?" Anne whirled her head around, but the jerk was nowhere to be found. "That guy was your brother?"

"Uh huh." He nodded gleefully. "He wrote that book! Right there!" He pointed at a book with a blue cover.

"Wow. I'd love to read it." Anne said. She loved reading more than anything. "But I only have British money with me, and not much of it."

"No prob!" The jerk-clone said, taking the book off the shelf. "I'll buy it for you. Don't expect to get it signed though."

"Really? Wow, thanks!!!" Anne smiled at him. He smiled in return.

"But first, I have to get the new Nittle Grasper CD!!! It's been so long since they've released any new stuff..."

"Nittle Grasper? Who are they?"

The jerk-clone looked shocked.

"I see I have some work on my hands."


End file.
